User talk:Dekoshu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Potentiality Lordship page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 02:28, August 19, 2015 (UTC) And? Why would "nor" be more correct than "or"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Because it means that none of the two are a viable option. When the word "neither" is used in a sentence, it's also important to remember to use "nor" to signify that the two aren't available or plausible options. [[User:Dekoshu|Dekoshu] (talk) 20:06, October 10, 2016 (UTC) News for me as most people won't bother with that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) It's just that... well, I read a lot, and only times I've seen anyone use nor is on oldie timey-style speech. I honestly haven't seen it in other places. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) As you've told about it to me, I know it now. But that doesn't change the fact that it's extremely rare these days. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Just a note for when you next time run into this: it should be them/they instead he/she/etc., so when you run into this again could you make the change? We try to keep eye on it but sometimes it just passes the notice, not to mention that oldest pages may still have the unfixed form. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:31, October 11, 2016 (UTC) It's something of a ongoing project, we change them as we notice them. But given the number of pages and that you usually check for the more obvious mistakes... well, there are certainly several waiting to be fixed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:39, October 11, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. So, if users should be user's, how do you do user is or multiple users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. Two points: 1) it's singular User. 2) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In other words, as every single Elemental/Energy/non-organic Physiology/Mimicry uses that form, if you change that you're volunteering to do that change in every single one of them. Unless you're going to do that as first priority, please don't start it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:14, October 12, 2016 (UTC) For Physiologies/Mimicries, the easy ones are Elemental Mimicry/Energy Physiology/Organic Mimicry and all their Variations, but frankly you have to go to Category:Physiology and Category:Mimicry and check all pages' Capabilities to see which ones use this pattern. Animal/Mythological Physiologies are different so don't go messing with those. We do have quite a few of them so you might consider if you really want to go for it. "The user" on the beginning of Capabilities works, most have "User" and you really don't need to change that. Please no "A user". And always use singular on the page. To Edit sections look at the right side of section heading (for example Capabilities, Also Called, etc.), there's yellow pen icon and after that blue Edit, click the Edit and it opens only that section. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, October 12, 2016 (UTC) As long as it's on singular it works. That said, I meant the very start of the Capabilities. Incidentally, could you post the template you're planning to use to those pages? It'd be easier to hammer the details now instead of noting something needs chancing when there are several pages already Edited. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:17, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Template is just fancy way saying show me what the Capabilities would look like after you've done the changes. You won't be blocked until you've got five warnings about the same thing and it's temporary unless you've been really making mess and ignoring those warnings. If you're interested what those rules are and what each section is about, check Page Creation and Details and Rules for this wiki. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:45, October 12, 2016 (UTC) To simplify, Elemental Mimicry/Organic Mimicry and Variations use this form: "User is or can transform their body completely into (element/matter). Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of (element/matter), in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other." Energy Physiology and Variations uses: "User is made up of or can transform their body completely into (energy). Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of (energy), in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. User that is Nigh Formed (Energy) Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the (energy) flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of (energy)-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. User that is Full-Formed (Energy) Beings are completely formed of (energy), without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel (energy) in various ways." How would they look after you Edit? I also note that Nothingness Physiology should have been changed slightly to make it on the with others... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, October 12, 2016 (UTC) If you check Rule 14, you see how the warnings work. It's getting near midnight on my side of the world, so I won't be around for next 8 or so hours. Gives you time to fiddle with the details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:10, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Nothingness Physiology is anomaly that should have been changed to similar form as other Energy Physiologies, please show me what the Elemental/Organic and Energy Physiologies/Mimicries would look like after your change. This is why I posted you the current forms of those Physiologies and not the Nothingness Physiology one. I even tell you that right on the end of the message. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Looks good, tho this might be a change to switch the "Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other." into "Alternately, they can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other." I've tried to keep those users and theys(?) in something of a balance, but this one is pretty old thing done before I started doing it and I honestly felt too lazy to go for the effort to change them all. As for the grammar, I'm always open for the changes that make the text smoother/clearer so no worries about me getting huffy over it. It's just that I'm not native speaker and honestly Finnish is about as far you can get from English while still being on western languages, some things just don't register for me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, October 13, 2016 (UTC) You can go ahead using same pattern you've started with the above examples for all the Mimicries/Physiologies. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Any ideas wen you're back? Those physiologies still need to be changed... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:12, October 14, 2016 (UTC) As you seem to have time to do some pages every now and then, mind working on few physiologies/mimicries while you're at it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, October 16, 2016 (UTC) The edits you are making aren't fixing the grammar, because its already accurate as is for most of the pages. I am correcting the mistakes your making because most of it is wrong. A lot of what your doing is unnecessary so the edits are being undone because of it.SageM (talk) 07:48, February 26, 2017 (UTC)SageM I only undid the edits that were incorrect, the rest of your page edits I left alone. the one for non-created physiology you kept changing was in the wrong context which is why i kept undoing it. And the apostrophes you added for enervation were unnecessary, as those words aren't hyphenated.SageM (talk) 07:58, February 26, 2017 (UTC)SageM Take care, and have a great life with whatever you decide to do.SageM (talk) 04:51, February 27, 2017 (UTC)SageM